


Touch me

by i_write_sins_not_tragedies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bath Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_sins_not_tragedies/pseuds/i_write_sins_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was based on that Sebastian song tabout a bath that I don’t know the name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

“Please, close your eyes, young master.”

Sebastian asked as he massaged the scalp of a young boy. Soft locks mixed with soap clinging to the demon’s slender fingers as Ciel did as his butler asked and leaned his head back letting himself to sink a bit further on the water of his bathtub. The young earl felt his muscles relaxing, he even felt a little sleepy. He would never admit it, but Ciel felt so good while being bathed… the way Sebastian’s hands touched him, always so gentle and tender. not only during bath, but whenever he had to touch his master. But of course, it didn’t use to be always like this.

“Hey.” The boy spoke, his eyes still closed. “Remember the first time you bathed me? I thought you were going to rip my skin off of my body.”

“My apologies, young master. I had never served as a butler before, I had no id-”

“Let me finish.” Ciel cut his butler mid sentence splashing some water on him. “I was going to say you used to be very harsh in the beginning. But now…” The boy abruptly stopped and straightened his back.

“Pardon, young master, you were saying?” Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel.

“Nothing.” The boy blushed. “I was just remembering how you used to be such a useless butler back then. Enough with the talking and finish your job.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied, but what the boy couldn’t see was the mischievous grin playing on the demon’s lips. Sebastian’s hands moved from Ciel’s scalp to his shoulders and the demon started with a light massage.

“Sebastian, what’s the meaning of this?” The boy asked suddenly opening his eyes.

“You seemed a bit tense, young master. Please, allow me to help you with this.”

“Sebastian!” The young earl wanted to snap his butler’s hands from him but at the same time, his touch was too good to get rid of.

“Just relax, young master. Please.” Sebastian spoke slightly intensifying the massage. The boy closed his eyes again and let himself relax. It felt so good and calming he almost fell asleep. Ciel didn’t realize when the massage stopped and the demon’s hands slid from his shoulders all the way down to his thighs stopping rather dangerously close to the boy’s member. Sebastian let his hands wander free circling the area when Ciel’s eyes finally shot open.

“Sebastian, what are you doing!?” The boy asked startled and confused.

“I am bathing you as you commanded me, my lord.” The butler’s hands never leaving the spot.

“B-but… you never wash me there.” Ciel blushed and shifted uncomfortably in the bathtub.

“Well, would you like me to, young master?” Sebastian asked as if that was some trivial question. Ciel felt his cheeks burn as millions of thoughts went through his head.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in assisting me with that, Sebastian?”

“Well young master, you know. I’m your butler, it’s my job to assist you in every way possible.” Sebastian answered, his hands never leaving the spot. “And as you didn’t make any objections since I started, I assumed you would like that. Plus, you were saying my touch used to be harsh… does it still feel harsh now, young master?” Sebastian spoke in a velvety voice as his hands brushed on Ciel’s dick. The boy’s member was already quite hard.

“Oh” The demon smiled. “It seems you’re quite into it, are you not young master?”

“S-shut up.” The boy said mid gasp as he felt his butler’s hands wrap around his member and give it a light squeeze.

“Ah… you tell me to shut up but yet no objections against my touch… I think you’re enjoying it, young master.” The demon teased. Ciel gasped and moaned when he felt huge firm hands smoothly sliding up and down his member.

“Sebastian… please, stop… anh stop, I can’t…” The young earl was panting hard, his small chest rising and falling in a higher speed now.

“My, my… am I still that harsh?” Sebastian frowned his brows. “Of course, since my young master didn’t finish his though I will now never know if my touch is now pleasing to him… Shall I try to find it by myself?” Sebastian brought his hands back to the boy’s base and massaged his balls. He let himself feel the soft skin of that area for a bit long before his hands finally slided to the boy’s tip, applying a light pressure to it on his way. He rubbed it’s tip and squeezed the swolen head as Ciel moaned and grasped on the bathtub’s edges. The demon continued with the teasing and pumped the boy’s member slowly at first, but then becoming faster.

“Sebastian…” The young earl let his head fall back, eyes closed, lips parted and Sebastian could see the pleasure painted on the boy’s flushed face.

The demon smiled as he knew damn well what he was doing to his master and kept with the teasing leaning closer to whisper in Ciel’s ear “Is my touch pleasing to you or am I still a useless harsh butler? Because if am, I can stop.” And with that, Sebastian removed his hands. He already knew the answer, of course, but he wanted to hear it from the boy’s lips.

Ciel’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at his butler. The previous expression full of pleasure displaying pure annoyance.

“Why did you stop, Sebastian?”

“Oh. Where you enjoying it?” Sebastian faking surprise.

“What are you, an idiot?” Ciel snapped back at him. “couldn’t you tell that by all the humiliating moans you were making me let out?”

“Well, forgive me my lord, but I wasn’t sure if they were from pleasure or pain.”

“You are a fucking bastard, Sebastian. You want me to say it, don’t you? Very well, I will fucking say it.” The boy rised from the bathtub and turned to face his demon, mismatched eyes meeting the piercing gaze of crimson ones. “I like your touch, Sebastian. I love it, fuck, I long for it. Every time you change my clothes, and I feel your hands on my body, I just want to pull you to my bed and make out with you forever.” Ciel pulled down Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck, they’re noses mere inches from touching. “Do you know how many times I wanted to command you to wash me where you did today just to feel your hands all over my dick? Well, I’ll tell you, All the fucking time.”

“Why did you never command me, then? I belong to you, I will do whatever it is that you want me to.” Sebastian leaned closer to touch their foreheads together.

“You know why, Sebastian.” Ciel blushed.

“My, my… your pride will be the death of you, my lord.” The demon smiled tenderly and planted a kiss on the boy’s lips.

“As long as I have you, I couldn’t care less about being doomed.” The young ear replied and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest.

“Look at you, you’re going to catch a cold.” The butler said and let go from the boy to get a towel. He wrapped his small master in it and picked him up effortlessly, pressing him tight against his chest. “Should I change you now, young master? I believe you’re already clean enough.”

And with a voice pouring out lust, Ciel replied “Take me to my bedroom and have all my schedules cancelled for today. I have plans for us.”


End file.
